Left-handed people find the use of tablet computers, smart phones and other flat-touch-screen electronic devices inconvenient to use, due to the fact that the user interface (UI) design of the devices is typically made for right-handed population. Left-handedness is less common in the general population than right-handedness, and some studies suggest that 10% of the world population is left-handed [Hardyck C, Petrinovich L F (1977). “Left-handedness”. Psychol Bull 84 (3): 385-404]. Left-handed persons constitute a separate market segment for which many products exist, which are mainly hardware and physical devices adjusted to the use of left-handed persons.
A Tablet Computer (or Tablet), is a mobile computer, larger than a mobile phone or personal digital assistant, integrated into a flat touch screen and primarily operated by touching the screen rather than using a physical keyboard. It often uses an onscreen virtual keyboard, a passive stylus pen, or a digital pen. In recent days, tablets are substituting desktop computers in many aspects and user segments, both for entertainment in a home environment and for business usage in corporate environment. Even though the functionality of the desktop computer and tablet are very similar, there are some differences in the way these devices are operated that create the need for some additional facilities in tablets, compared to the desktop devices.
In the context the present application the term “tablet” should be understood in the broadest way and encompasses a variety of flat touch-screen devices that may or may not be perceived as “tablet” devices. For instance, a desk computer with a hinged touch screen that may be brought down from an essentially vertical position to an essentially horizontal one, is also considered a “tablet”, for the purpose of this description. Broadly speaking, any touch screen device in which the user may hide part of the screen when interacting with a GUI, regardless of the position of the surface of the screen (i.e., vertical or horizontal or at an angle) is encompassed by the present invention.
Tablet applications are well designed for the right-handed people. The way that input controls are positioned on the tablet UI is very well thought out. They allow touching the controls while preserving maximum display visibility. For instance, when a tablet is used, the right-handed person holds it in his left hand and uses his right hand to navigate the application. Naturally the frequently used controls are located on the right side of the application UI, so the user will not hide a part of the display during his work. Needless to say that for a left-handed person it won't be that comfortable, as every time he needs to touch the controls he conceals a part of display, and since frequently used controls are located on the right side, this will happen more that often. This problem is not critical for desktop applications because during the application navigation the display is never concealed, but it is critical for the applications.
It is therefore clear that it would be desirable to be able to move the controls to the left side for the left-handed people, without having to develop a separate UI for left-handed persons.